1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exercise device, and more particularly to an abdominal exercise device that allows a user to exercise comfortably and steadily.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abdominal exercise device is used to train the abdominal muscles of a user. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional abdominal exercise device comprises a kneeling pad and a roller 40. The kneeling pad includes a flat top surface. The roller 40 includes a wheel 41 with a handle 42 through the wheel 41. The roller 40 is movable relative to the kneeling pad by the rotation of the wheel 41. In use, a user kneels on the kneeling pad and holds the handle 42 to repeatedly move the roller 40 forward and backward, thereby allowing the user to exercise the abdominal muscles.
However, when the user exercises for a long duration, the user's knees may feel numbness or pain because the kneeling pad is not ergonomic. Therefore, the user is less willing to continue to exercise.
In addition, the roller 40 includes only one wheel 41 such that balanced performance of the roller 40 is poor. When the user applies unequal forces to opposite ends of the handle 42, the roller 40 is easily turned over. Accordingly, the user cannot fully concentrate on the exercise but must pay attention to both hands to keep the body balanced, thus reducing the effect of exercise on the abdominal muscles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an abdominal exercise device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.